Pick Up Lines and Questions
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Leo give Nico a pick up lines to try out. He also picks out the person that Nico should try them out on. The only problem is the person Leo picked out is Nico's sister Hazel's boyfriend Frank. What will happen when Nico tries the pick up lines on Frank? Written for The Pick Up Line Challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenge.


**Hey everyone. Here is my story for The Pick Up Line Challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenge. I was tasked with using the pick up lines 23. So what haven't you been told tonight?, 34. I think I"m physic, because I'm have dreams of you, 47. You look so familiar...didn't we take class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry, 50. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?. I wrote for a new pairing that I'm trying out. Frank/Nico. So I hope you all enjoy Pick up Lines and Questions.**

Frank should have run as soon as he saw Leo whispering to Nico fervently. He should have known that nothing good could come from the whispering duo. Especially since Leo was one of them. But what did he do he sat there and watched them whisper and point at him.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hazel asked from his side.

"I don't know," Frank told her eyebrow raised. "But knowing Leo he's up to no good."

"That's not fair, Frank," the hurt could heard on Hazel's voice. "Maybe they'r just discussing..."

"A good way to prank me."

###############################################################################################

Leo smirked at Nico as the two were discussing how best to pick up girls. Or in Nico's case guys. Maybe, Leo thought, it would be fun to see how Frank reacted to Nico hitting on him.

"Why don't you try some of the pick lines I showed you on Frank over there?" Leo whispered to Nico.

Nico looked over to where his sister Hazel sat with her boyfriend Frank. He wouldn't tell anyone at all but he did kind of have a crush on the other boy. The son Mars was looking particularly good tonight too.

"You don't think he'd react wrong about it," Nico asked watching Frank and Hazel dance together and wishing it was him dancing with the son of Mars. "Do you really think I should?"

Leo nodded. "You totally should." Leo pushed him towards where Frank and Hazel were. "Go him, tiger."

Nico steeled himself and walked towards the happy dancing couple. Maybe Leo was right. All he had to do was just go over and try out the pick up lines that Leo had taught him. As he approached he saw Hazel smile and wave him over.

"Nico," she called excitedly hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Nico said hesitantly eyeing Frank up without making it obvious. "Mind if I join you guys, Hazel, Frank?"

Hazel told him she didn't mind making Frank's eyes widen in shock. He'd been planning on spending some alone time with his girlfriend. Not his girlfriend and her older brother.

"I'm going to go and get some drinks for us," Hazel told them. "You guys stay and chat."

Frank wanted to say that she could stay and he'd go and get the drinks but she was already half way across the dance floor by that time. He nervously looked over at Nico to find the older boy looking him up and down in a way that was almost disturbing for a son of Hades.

Nico shuffled his feet nervously. It like he was trying to gather his strength do something. "Frank," he began nervously, "I think I'm physic, because I'm having dreams of you."

Frank almost jumped out his skin when he heard what Nico just said. Was the son of Hades actually hitting on his sister's boyfriend? "Um, Nico..."

"You know," Nico continued, "you look so familiar...Didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry together."

"Nico, your sister is my girlfriend," Frank managed to get out as Nico moved closer to him. "I don't think she'd really appreciate the fact that you're hitting on me."

Nico could hear the conversations nearby going quiet as the people nearby them started to watch the conversation. Nico felt his face blush a deep red as he pressed closer to Frank. He put his hand on Frank's arm. "So what haven't you been told tonight?" he asked trying to sound seductive but more than likely failing miserably.

Frank felt his face go red and he couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment at the situation or if he actually liked what was going on. He didn't like the fact that his girlfriend's brother was hitting on him. Right? "Nico, what about Hazel?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Nico looked over to Leo who nodded at him to put the finishing blow on the plan. "If you're concerned about Hazel why haven't you left yet?" he asked Frank backing the boy against the wall behind him.

"I...I...I don't know," Frank murmured.

Nico bit his lip nervously. He knew what he said next wasn't going to make a whole lot of sense but he'd go with because it was one of the lines Leo told him to use. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, Frank," Nico asked pressing his hand against the son of Mars's toned chest, "but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

Frank pressed his lips against Nico's gasping in surprise when the older boy deepened the kiss. He felt Nico's tongue dart into his mouth and strange sensation took over. Maybe Nico was the one he was supposed to be with.

Nico broke the kiss before it got any deeper or heavier. The crowd seperated to let Hazel through and Nico felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he had actually put the moves on his sister's boyfriend.

"Did I miss something?" Hazel asked looking around the dispersing group left them.

"No," both boys exclaimed at the same time.

Nico watched as Frank and Hazel walked away to go dance. A small smile formed on his face when he caught Frank looking back at him as he danced with Hazel.

Frank watched Nico sit watching him dance with Hazel. Perhaps he really was with the wrong child of Hades after all. Perhaps it wasn't the daughter of Hades he was meant for but the son. Pulling Hazel close he danced while keeping his eyes on dark haired son of Hades as sat watching everything.

 **I hope you enjoyed Pick up Lines and Questions.**


End file.
